


Mayday

by fiveflatcutie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Healing, Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Second Chances, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Single Parents, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveflatcutie/pseuds/fiveflatcutie
Summary: “Time really has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters.”After that incident, Eunbyeol temporarily took a break from her original job. Wanting to help herself break free from that mistake, she took up the job not knowing that the child she is to take care of is the daughter of her favorite actor, Park Jinyoung.Fun times ahead.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SLOW UPDATES.

The wedding reception was filled with energetic vibes due to people hustling about to catch up with each other. People from my high school batch and some seniors and juniors close to the newlyweds were invited to share this wonderful moment with them. 

When I received the invitation, I was beyond ecstatic because finally, someone in our class is getting married. 

And it’s none other than Chungdam High School’s it girl, Choi Nahee. 

“Eunbyeol-ah!” 

My mouth automatically formed a smile when I spotted the lady of the hour along with her groom. 

“I’m so glad you came,” she greeted me with a tight hug. “You never attended any gatherings.  _ Seouldae _ took too much of your time!” She ended with a small pout that got me chuckling as well. 

“I wouldn’t miss your wedding, of course.” As soon as she removed her hold on me, the man next to her started to speak. 

“She attended Seoul National University,  _ yeobo _ ?” 

Like a proud mom, Nahee wrapped his arms around mine before answering. “She’s the only one in our batch who made it to an SKY program!” 

I can’t understand why people make such a big deal when one of their relatives or friends make it into one of the SKY universities. It’s just a school—what matters more is the personality of that particular individual since it plays a bigger role in shaping one’s life as compared to the school and the degree. 

“Eyy, it’s no big deal.” I wished my face wouldn‘t show how uncomfortable I am with the topic as I faced Nahee’s husband.

“What do you mean, no big deal? It is a big one!” Removing her hold on me, Nahee latched onto her husband’s arm.

“She’s a medicine major,  _ yeobo _ . She even skipped a grade in high school, imagine how genius Eunbyeol is!” 

I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying something that might ruin Nahee’s festive mood. 

“Stop it, Nahee. This day isn’t about me—this is all about you and your man! You haven’t introduced your husband to me, yet.” 

“Omo,” Nahee covered her mouth in shock. “I’m sorry ‘bout that,  _ yeobo _ . I’m just so excited to see Eunbyeol again!” 

Nahee went to introduce her husband Joonki to me, completely forgetting about my academic achievements, which I’m silently thankful for. 

Others would say that it is something to be proud of and I shouldn’t be shy talking about it, but I can’t help myself but be embarrassed and withdrawn whenever the topic is brought to the conversation. 

Nahee and Joonki met during their internship period in the company they work at. They didn’t hit it off from the start, in fact, she recounted that she hated Joonki at first sight. Same goes with the man.

Who would’ve thought they’ll eventually get married? 

_ The more you hate the more you love _ , they say. 

“Thank you so much again for making time to attend my wedding, Eunbyeol-ah.”

“No worries,” With a smile, I held her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Congratulations to you two again. Wishing you both a happy lasting marriage.” 

I didn’t finish the program. I don’t want to answer any more of my former schoolmates and get hogged by numerous questions about my life. It’s none of their business so I don’t have a responsibility to entertain them in the first place. 

The sad thing about being the only one from your high school batch to enter a specific university is that you don’t get yourself someone you’re close with. 

It’s even harder to find a true friend in university! Especially in med school, since everyday is like a competition there. 

At times even I myself can’t fathom how the hell I managed to survive in that hellhole. 

Donning a white dress that reaches my knees, I didn’t even bother to curl my hair since I have no plans of finishing the whole program. 

It’s the first of February tomorrow, I can’t afford to be late.

“Eomma, I’m home!” 

As usual, she didn’t greet me as I returned home. It’s been a year since  _ it _ happened and there’s still no progress between me and my mom’s relationship. She still treats me as if  _ it _ just happened yesterday. 

At first, it hurt me a lot. Months passed and I’ve gotten numb to the pain. I’m punishing myself already, I wish she’d see it and start acknowledging the fact that her eldest daughter is still alive and walking. 

I walked towards the master bedroom, where I’m sure my mom would be at this time of the day. 

“Eomma,” I softly knocked on her slightly opened door to announce my presence. Receiving no response, I didn’t dare to enter the room and stayed next to the door instead. 

“I bought food on my way home in case you haven’t eaten dinner yet.”

I wanted to turn on the lights to see her face clearly because the light coming from her desk lamp wasn’t enough to illuminate the whole room. 

But I knew that if I did turn on the lights without her permission, she’d lash out on me and I wouldn’t want that to happen so I just whispered a “Good night,” before leaving her to herself. 

  
  


OPENING THE DOOR TO THE CAFE WITH A WIDE SMILE ON MY FACE, my good friend Sejeong welcomed me at the counter. 

“Your shift starts at 5, what brings you here this early?” 

It has been a year since I decided to take a break from my original job. Working as a barista at a small cafe near a popular entertainment agency in Seoul, it has been about four months since I started part-timing here. 

Two years younger than me, Sejeong viewed me as an unnie she never had. Struggling with her acads while working at the cafe is one trait of her that I admire. I can clearly see how much she wants to graduate and earn that bachelor’s degree. Since I don’t have anything else to do, whenever she’s really busy with university, I do my best to cover her shift. 

She takes the morning shift since her classes are in the evening, and I am also amazed with her being such a morning person. Despite my profession and my college degree, I still can’t bring myself to wake up at such an early time unless required due to some academic requirement or emergency. 

“It’s boring at home so I decided to drop by here for the meantime.” 

The cafe I’m working at opens at 7 am during weekdays but I decided to drop here by 9 am. I already told you, I can’t wake up earlier than 9 am the most. 

“You’re going  _ there _ again, are you?” I released a smile at Sejeong’s correct guess. 

With a subtle nod towards her, I replied. “I’ll just be passing by.” 

Sejeong placed back the cup she just finished wiping to the rack. “Why not just go back there? You’re just torturing yourself with your weekly visits to the hospital, unnie.” 

“I wouldn’t call it torture,” I argued. 

The disapproving look she sent to me made me crack in laughter. “It’s not funny, unnie. You should go back to work, I’m serious. Do it for yourself.” 

“Why do you keep pushing me to go work in a hospital again, hmm?” I playfully snuck a glance at her while crossing my arms in fake anger. “Do you hate seeing me everyday while we work at this cafe, Sejeong-ie?” 

If it wasn’t for my fast reflexes, the wiping cloth that Sejeong threw at me would have hit straight into my face. “You’re so annoying, unnie.” 

I gently placed the cloth on the counter. “I love you too, Kim Sejeong.” 

She proceeded to push me out of the cafe and towards the direction of Seoul National University Hospital. “Go and torture yourself now, unnie. Don’t come back here until your shift starts.” 

Heaving a huge sigh, I started walking to the SNUH Children’s Hospital. 

_ My former workplace. _

Arriving in front of the hospital, I admired its facade and observed the numerous people entering and exiting the building. It’s been a year since I stopped working here and yet it looks as if the whole area’s still as busy as it was when I was still working. 

_ Should I go enter and roam its halls?  _

If I do so, the probability that I’ll be seeing my former co-workers is very high. I was only barely able to escape Nahee’s questions, what more if I see the faces of the people I’ve been studying and working with for the past couple of years? 

_ I’ll enter the premises in another time then. _

Decided not to enter the hospital grounds, I turned around. But before I was able to start walking away, a small hand tugged at my pants, making me stop at my tracks. 

Looking down, I find a small girl with her doe-like eyes looking at me. 

“Hi there,” with a soft smile, I bent my knees to meet her eyes. They say that to establish a good connection with children, it’s better to talk to them with your face at their eye level. Especially if you’re meeting for the first time. 

Removing her hand that’s been holding my pants, I captured her hand in mine as I asked her what she’s doing outside the hospital without her guardian. “Did you just finish with your checkup?” 

Nodding, I continued asking her questions. “Where’s your  _ eomma _ ?” She shook her head. “How ‘bout your  _ appa _ ?” Still not speaking, I went on. “Did you come here with a babysitter then?” 

[ _ eomma means ‘mother’ in korean, ‘appa’ means father in korean _ ]

The little girl went on to look at me with those innocent black eyes. Seeing that she won’t speak soon, I decided to ask her one last question. “What’s your name, by the way?” 

“Park Jinri!” 

I immediately lifted my face up at the sound of someone calling what I think is this little girl’s name. Upon raising my head, I found myself face-to-face with a senior back in school. 

He slowed his pace once he spotted me with the little girl. “Yoon Eunbyeol? Is that you?” 

Smiling ‘cause it’s been about two years since I last saw him, I gave a small wave. “Nice to see you again,  _ sunbae _ .” 

[ _ sunbae is what koreans call someone who is their senior in school or in work _ ] 

Stopping once he got in front of me, he took hold of the little girl’s hand. “It is you!” He exclaimed, somewhat amazed by seeing me. 

“I thought you transferred hospitals, Eunbyeol?” He asked me, still holding the little girl. 

“I didn’t transfer, sunbae.” I briefly answered. “I took a break.” 

His face looked surprised. “Is it about-” 

“I’d rather not talk about it, sunbae.” I quickly cut him off, not wanting to delve on that particular topic he’s pertaining to. 

Even though it’s been already a year, it’s still hard to recover from its aftermath especially since I’ve been reminded of my mistake every single day I go home. 

I met Myungsoo sunbae during my third year in university. I was overwhelmed by the amount of stuff I had to memorize for a written exam and found myself breaking down in one of the benches in front of the hospital when he chanced upon me. He offered me the ice cream he bought and accompanied me until I was composed enough to go back to the library to spend an all-nighter for my upcoming exam. 

We’re close, but not really that close enough for me to call him a good friend of mine. We’re just close acquaintances, that’s all. 

“How are you?” He genuinely asked me, making me smile in appreciation of his concern. 

“I’m doing good, sunbae. How ‘bout you?” I suddenly remembered about the little girl that he went to fetch from me. “Is this your daughter?”

Myungsoo sunbae laughed at my question. “No, no!” He looked taken aback by my words. “She’s the daughter of a friend of mine.” 

“What’s her name, sunbae?”

Patting the little girl’s head, he answered. “Her name’s Park Jinri.” He crouched down to talk to the little girl. “Jinri-yah, I want you to meet  _ samchun _ ’s friend, her name’s Eunbyeol. Say hi to Eunbyeol unnie.” 

[ _ samchun means uncle in korean _ ] 

I crouched down as well, waiting for a ‘hi’ from the little girl. Instead, I was met with a small wave and a huge smile from her, making me look with confusion at Myungsoo sunbae. 

Thankfully, he understood what I wanted to ask without the words coming from my mouth. “Jinri has a delayed speech disorder,” his words earned a soft ‘oh’ from me. “I don’t know the exact reason why but I think her father knows.” 

“What about her mother? Did she die because of giving birth to Jinri?” 

Myungsoo sunbae shook his head. “Jinri’s mother left her when she was born.”

“That’s sad.” I took the time to pat Jinri’s head. 

“You wanna spend the afternoon with us, Eunbyeol?” My eyes lit up at Myungsoo sunbae’s offer but the delight from my face was gone as soon as I remembered that I had to work later at the cafe. 

“I’d love to, but I can’t. My shift starts in the afternoon.” 

“You’re still working at a hospital?” 

I said no. “I’m working at a cafe nearby.” I was getting ready to say my goodbyes to them when Myungsoo sunbae had to stop me from leaving. 

“I remembered my friend is looking for someone to take care of Jinri since he’s getting busier these days. Hit me up if you know someone trustworthy.” 

“Is it full-time?” I asked, quite intrigued by the job offer.

“You can talk it out with my friend if you’re interested.” He quickly answered. “Wait, I thought you have a job already?” 

“I might want to surround myself with a pretty girl like this again before I completely return,” flashing a genuine smile at Jinri to which she gleefully responded with a charming eye smile. 

“Nice!” Myungsoo sunbae caught me off guard with his sudden exclamation. 

Noticing my confused expression, he went to explain himself. “Sorry ‘bout that, I just got excited. Do you want to meet my friend?” 

Without thinking about it further, I agreed. “Yeah, sure. Your friend is Jinri’s father, right?” 

Nodding, he continued talking. “Just don’t be too surprised once you meet him. Control yourself, okay?” 

“Why the need for that advice, sunbae? It’s not as if I’ll be meeting my favorite actor!” I playfully smacked his arm, earning a laugh from him. 

I should’ve taken him seriously when he gave me that piece of advice. 

Because exactly three days later, here I am completely freaking out upon meeting my favorite actor inside his car along with Jinri and Myungsoo sunbae. 

How to be chill if your favorite actor will be your future boss?!


	2. Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SLOW UPDATES

When I was in high school, I swore to myself that I'd stay single unless my boyfriend would be the one and only Park Jinyoung. 

I’m not talking about the  _ producer  _ Park Jinyoung who owns JYP Entertainment, I’m talking about the famous child actor Park Jinyoung who became known in South Korea as  _ the boy that reminds you of your first love _ because of his dreamy looks and excellent acting skills. 

I was in tenth grade when he made his debut. Since then, I’ve been following him in all his cameos, interviews, up to when he started becoming the main character of a drama. 

He doesn’t just act, he also sings and dances well! It’s quite sad that he decided to focus on his acting career when he could’ve successfully debuted as an idol as well. 

Enough said about that. Yes, I’m a very big fan of him. 

So imagine how freaked out I was when Myungsoo sunbae brought me along with him to meet Jinri’s father… who would be my boss as I applied to take care of Jinri. 

We met inside his car, with Myungsoo sunbae sitting next to him in front while I stayed with Jinri in the backseat. 

“You sure she’s trustworthy, Myung?”  _ Gosh, his talking voice sounds so good in real life. _

I can’t bring myself to look at him so I diverted my attention towards Jinri instead. “Yeah, trust me.” Myungsoo sunbae confidently answered, making me smile inwardly. 

I already talked about this with the owner of the cafe I’m working with, that I’m planning to take up another job for personal reasons. If ever I get accepted here, that’s when I’ll be telling Sejeong about this then. 

“She’s a  _ hoobae _ of mine in SNU.” Myungsoo sunbae went on. “Children are her forte, trust me on this one, hmm?” 

Silence filled the car for about a minute, making me a bit nervous ‘cause I really wanted to take this job. 

I mean, I get to take care of my favorite actor’s secret daughter everyday. If his other fangirls would know about this, they’d be so jealous of me for sure. Not that I want them to know about Jinri’s existence, of course. The poor girl would have to deal with the public’s criticism at such a young age if she’d get exposed. 

"Hey,” Jinyoung’s voice made me look at him through the car’s front mirror. “What’s your name again?” 

“Yoon Eunbyeol.” 

I swear my heart was beating very fast inside my chest and if only they were right next to me, I’m pretty sure they can hear it clearly. His discerning eyes met mine through the front mirror.  _ I’d probably turn into a puddle of goo if ever he looks at me like that with less distance between us _ . 

“Can you keep a secret well, Eunbyeol-ssi?” 

If only life has a rewind button, I’d most likely be the person who uses that cheat the most. Sometimes, no. Actually, most of the time, there’s nothing that I’d like more to do than to cut my tongue off for not being able to control the words I say as soon as they enter my mind. I tend to speak without thinking first, you see. 

“If I’m not able to keep a secret well, I would’ve notified your whole fanclub about Jinri already.”

My smug answer made Myungsoo sunbae fail to keep his laugh in check with a Park Jinyoung obviously seething in annoyance by the fact that I, someone who is offering her babysitting services to him, is already making remarks like these when I’m not even accepted yet. 

“She’s a fan, Myungsoo.”  _ No need to state the obvious. _ “What if she slips about Jinri one day?” 

I felt the need to defend myself from his baseless accusation. “That won’t happen, Jinyoung-ssi. I assure you that.” 

I almost stumbled back when he turned around to face me with no warning, making our noses almost touch each other’s. “How sure are you about that, Eunbyeol-ssi?” 

Calming my racing heart as I settled back into the backseat with Jinri just casually listening to the ongoing conversation between me and her father, I replied with conviction. 

With my chin raised, I said: “I’m not a sasaeng. I don’t have time to be a sasaeng fan of yours given my profession.” 

Raising his well-done thick eyebrow at me, he asked me a question that made my throat dry. “Given your  _ profession _ , why do you even want to apply as Jinri’s babysitter?” 

He must have understood my silence as if I’ve been caught lying. “Unless you’re a sasaeng and is unhealthily obsessed with me, Eunbyeol-ssi?” 

I did my best to mentally slap myself back into focus. “I took a break from work.” I wanted to say more but words were unable to come out of my mouth as the events from last year started to play once more in my mind. 

Jinri’s small hand captured mine with a gentle squeeze, helping me compose myself before going in another one of my mini panic attacks. 

I silently thanked Myungsoo sunbae for speaking up for me as soon as I went silent. “She has her reasons, Jinyoung. I’m sure you know it’s best to respect her privacy.” 

Jinyoung let out a deep sigh, stopping himself from provoking me more. I can already feel that he’s against the idea of hiring me but I didn’t want to openly show my disappointment so I just played with Jinri. 

It’s really hard to expect a lot only to get hit with reality afterwards. This is why people really must always remind themselves to go easy on making such expectations to save themselves from hurt. 

I was already mentally preparing myself to say goodbye to this ball of sunshine and exit the car quietly when Jinyoung spoke again. 

“Okay.” 

I looked at his back profile with wide eyes. “Okay?” 

“Can you start tomorrow, Eunbyeol-ssi?” 

It was Myungsoo sunbae who erupted in a cheer as if it was him who got the job. Sensing our judging looks at him, he quickly calmed himself down to let me answer Jinyoung’s question. 

I wasn’t able to count how many times I’ve been gulping down my own saliva since I entered Jinyoung’s car. Thankfully, I managed to sound indifferent when I gave my answer. 

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” 

“It’s settled then,” Myungsoo sunbae clapped, glad that the conversation is finally coming to a close. “I’ll see you tomorrow with Jinri then, Eunbyeol.” 

“Tomorrow?” I cluelessly asked, not expecting that it would be Jinyoung to give me a response. 

“Jinri has her weekly check-up with her speech therapist every Wednesday.” 

I glanced at Jinri. “In the middle of the week?” 

“Got a problem with the schedule, Yoon Eunbyeol-ssi?” 

Jinyoung’s serious tone startled me. “I was just joking, sheesh.” 

“Well, I’m not.” If the person I’m talking to isn’t my boss, I would’ve openly rolled my eyes at him.  _ Geez, he’s even more sarcastic in real life as compared to his onscreen image. _

Myungsoo sunbae once again cut in between our conversation right before things heat up. “Okay, I’ll see you guys again tomorrow!” He then exited the car as quick as lightning, making the remaining three of us look dumbfounded at the car door he just closed. 

It took me about five seconds to get moving. “Guess I’ll go now then.” 

I almost forgot to say goodbye to Jinri if it weren’t for her clutching my wrist, stopping me from opening the door to my right. 

Letting out an apologetic chuckle, I removed her hold from me and bid goodbye. “Eunbyeol  _ unnie _ will see you tomorrow, okay?” Brushing the top of her head, she gave me a smile along with a nod. 

I was once again stopped from leaving when Jinyoung spoke. “Wait.” 

I squinted my eyes a bit to look at Jinyoung’s direction because a ray of light reflected from the side mirror hit me in the eye directly, momentarily blinding me. “Why?” 

I was waiting for him to speak again when I felt something being placed in my hand. “Text me once you get home so I can save your number.”  _ Oh, it’s his business card. _

I mumbled a soft  _ okay _ before finally leaving the car. As soon as I exited, Jinyoung abruptly started the car, making me temporarily lose my balance as if someone just pushed me from behind. 

_ Aish. _

Now, how am I supposed to tell this to Sejeong without exposing Jinri and the fact that my boss now is  _ the _ Park Jinyoung? 


	3. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunbyeol realizes that there might be something more in her new job.

“No way!” 

“Yes way.” 

“You’re messing with me,  _ unnie _ .” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

“ _ Unnie _ , I know you’re a big fan of Park Jinyoung but you don’t have to resort to being delusional.” 

I scowled at Sejeong’s remark and fought the urge to trap her in a headlock to knock some sense into her head. 

I returned to the cafe to finish my last day of work before totally leaving this place. I was thinking of ways to tell the story to Sejeong so that she won’t freak out but it turns out that she won’t be taking me seriously the moment I tell her I’m resigning because I’m working for Park Jinyoung starting tomorrow.

“If I’m being delusional, how do you explain this?” I handed her the business card Jinyoung gave me in his car. 

Without taking a close look at the card, Sejeong brushed off my defense. “Nice try,  _ unnie _ . I can help you heal from your  _ sasaeng _ tendencies-” 

Putting all my force in my hand, I playfully pushed her head to make her stop with her false accusations. “What was that for,  _ unnie _ ?!” 

“I’m not a  _ sasaeng _ , what the hell.” Shooting her a disapproving look, Sejeong just stared at me, waiting for my next words. 

“I’m really working for him, okay? A  _ sunbae _ back in university is close friends with him and referred me that’s why I’m quitting my job at the cafe, Sejeong. It’s up to you if you’re still choosing to not believe me, at least I know I told you the truth before I left.” 

“W-wait,” Sejeong sat straighter, nearing her face towards mine, her scrutinizing gaze searching my eyes for any clue of lying. 

“You are telling the truth.” 

“I told you so.” I smugly remarked. 

“H-how did it happen?” I held myself back from laughing at Sejeong’s face. She really looked so amazed at what I just told her. “I’m not dreaming now, am I  _ unnie _ ?” 

“Do you want me to hit your head again?” 

Sejeong rapidly shook her head, “Okay, I’m wide awake.” 

I was halfway in my storytelling when my phone got a notification, indicating that I received a message.    
  
I held my hand up at Sejeong as I quickly check who messaged me. 

_ From: Unknown _

_ Yoon Eunbyeol.  _

Who the hell is this? 

“Who is it,  _ unnie _ ?” Sejeong asked me with concern. “Did something happen at home?” 

I said no. “Someone might be pranking me, that’s all.” 

“Who would prank you?” Sometimes, I just wish that Sejeong isn’t as inquisitive as me. I hate being asked consecutive questions especially when I’m not in the mood to entertain them. “You don’t have friends,  _ unnie _ , you said so.” 

I playfully put my fist up to which Sejeong successfully evaded. “ _ Unnie _ , stop being violent to me!” 

“That’s how I show my affection, bear with it,” I fake smiled at her, “my  _ one and only _ friend.” 

“Unnie!” 

  
  


IT ALWAYS RELAXES ME SOMEHOW whenever I walk back home after closing the cafe. 

If this happened back during my university days when everything in my life was still the way I wanted it to be, my mom would probably be very angry at me for walking home all by myself when I could easily take the bus home. 

_ “You’re a girl, Eunbyeol.”  _ My mom would always say these words to me ever since I started travelling to school by myself back in middle school. 

_ “You should always be careful of others, especially when you are going by yourself. Trust no one but yourself, Eunbyeol. The world is full of beasts, not the ones that turn into princes, but beasts that feast upon young maidens like you.”  _

At first, my immediate reaction to her words was me thinking that she’s just an overprotective mother to her eldest daughter. 

How will I be able to learn about the real world if I won’t be able to experience it firsthand? 

But of course, mothers really do know best. 

I started taking the bus home back when I was in ninth grade when a schoolmate of mine got sexually harassed by a group of university guys while she was walking home late at night by herself. Take note: she came from a meeting of the student council that lasted quite longer than expected. 

The issue made it to the national news, placing our district in a high alert since then. I got scared walking home by myself especially at night, but my fears were gone the moment I started studying in university and staying at the dorms.

Walking home also has its benefits, truth be told. 

After sitting inside lecture halls and classrooms for almost a whole day, it’s better to take a walk in order to make sure that your muscles won’t be sleeping on you. Sitting a lot and not moving much will only make you gain fats, in all honesty. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket, disrupting my peace. 

_ From: Unknown _

_ This is Yoon Eunbyeol, right?  _

I do not remember giving my phone number to someone earlier. And also, I am not the type of person who just gives my number out randomly. I value my personal information. 

_ From: Unknown _

_ Why aren’t you replying to my messages, Yoon Eunbyeol-ssi?  _

My forehead creased at the texts I received. Okay… am I forgetting something? 

_ From: Unknown _

_ If you don’t reply in one minute, I’m firing you effective immediately.  _

Oh shoot, I was supposed to message Jinyoung as soon as possible for him to save my number! 

Gosh, it’s really a miracle I passed the physician licensure exam when I always tend to forget about the little things.  _ Ugh _ . 

_ To: Unknown _

_ Hi.  _

_ From: Unknown _

_ Hi. That’s all you have to say?  _

_ To: Unknown _

_ I’m sorry.  _

_ Wait, just let me save your number to my phone.  _

_ Btw, how did you get my number? _

I typed in “Park Jinyoung” into my contacts list only to delete it afterwards. I can’t let someone accidentally see his name in my Caller ID if ever he calls me or texts me in public, that would only start rumors. And being linked to someone in the entertainment circle is just too hectic, based on years of following some favorite actors and idols of mine. 

So I quickly typed in “PJY” instead.  _ There, that’s safer.  _

_ From: PJY _

_ Why are you using banmal to me though?  _

_ To: PJY  _

_ I’m just the same age as you, I can use banmal on you whenever I want to :P _

_ From: PJY  _

_ Did you just use an emoticon on me?  _

_ To: PJY _

_ You keep asking me questions when you haven’t even answered my question yet. _

_ So tell me, where did you get my number?  _

_ From: PJY  _

_ I got it from Myung.  _

_ Btw, don’t be late tomorrow. Jinri always roams the hospital whenever she is to wait for a long time.  _

_ To: PJY  _

_ Yep, don’t worry. I’ll be there on time. _

_ You’re not coming with Jinri?  _

_ From: PJY  _

_ I have a shoot tomorrow.  _

_ To: PJY _

_ OMG _

_ You have a new drama?!  _

_ From: PJY  _

_ Oh, I forgot. You’re a fan.  _

_ To: PJY  _

_ I’m not a fan.  _

_ I’m a human, Park Jinyoung-ssi.  _

_ From: PJY _

_ Okay, whichever suits you.  _

_ Take good care of Jinri or else I’ll kill you.  _

_ To: PJY _

_ Wow. _

_ Never thought I’d receive a death threat from my favorite actor XD  _

_ Good night, Jinyoung! :DDD _

I would’ve texted Jinyoung 'till I drop on my bed, but I have to keep my phone for now since I’ll be crossing the street to get to our house. It’s quite bad to use your phone while walking, y’know? It takes skill, and some experience. 

When I reached our house, the sudden opening of the front door left me in great shock. I expected my mom to be fast asleep by now, as she usually is for the past months. 

“Eomma,” was the only word I was able to say when I came face-to-face with her. 

She only gave me her signature blank look and just walked past me like I’m not standing in front of her. 

“Where are you going, eomma?” No response. “Want me to come with you?” 

I reached out for her arm only for her to toss my hand away. Without saying anything, she just walked away like she didn’t just left me ignored in front of our front door. 

_ I’m fine. I’m used to her treatment already.  _

  
  
  


I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL an hour earlier than I was told to do so. I have nothing else to do at home anyway, so I left the first thing after waking up and doing my morning rituals. 

Wearing a cap to cover the upper portion of my face, I sat at one of the benches at the lobby of the SNUH Children’s Hospital. I badly don’t want to see any of my colleagues here right now, so I did my best to not catch attention and stay in the shadows. 

Only to have my cover exposed by a loud-mouthed pediatrician. 

“Yoon Eunbyeol!” 

“Sunbae!” I pinched him with no mercy on his arm. “Don’t shout my name like that, I don’t want to attract anyone’s attention.” 

Myungsoo sunbae took the spot next to me and faced me with his childlike eyes. “Perhaps, are you hiding from someone, Eunbyeol?” 

I guess I panicked when Myungsoo sunbae asked me that question and he took it the wrong way. “Do you have a debt you still haven’t paid to someone here in this hospital?” 

Hiding my face in between my hands, I denied his claim. “You’re wrong, stop imagining things, sunbae.”

He let out a huge laugh at my current state. “Okay, I won’t tease you anymore.” 

I thought he would really stop with the teasing but he kept on poking me from my side, which really annoyed me at some point making me shout in frustration. 

Sensing eyes on me, I bowed a ninety-degree bow to the people around me. “I’m sorry.” 

Scowling at Myungsoo sunbae, he only laughed at my action. “He’s not gonna walk through the main doors, you know.” 

I stood up, getting ready to take my leave and find where the hell Jinyoung will be dropping Jinri off at the hospital. “You could have told me earlier, sunbae. Thanks for the info.” 

“You could find them in the Basement 2 parking lot.” Myungsoo sunbae followed me to the elevator. “He drives an Audi.” 

I just nodded and entered the elevator without saying anything. The moment Myungsoo sunbae took a step to get inside, I quickly pushed him outside. 

“Take the stairs,” and I mercilessly closed the elevator door on him. 

Serves him right for teasing me. 

  
  


AS SOON AS THE ELEVATOR OPENS, I received a message from Jinyoung. 

_ From: PJY  _

_ Where are you, Yoon Eunbyeol?  _

Rolling my eyes, I lazily typed my response. 

_ To: PJY  _

_ B2. You guys here already?  _

_ From: PJY _

_ Left side.  _

_ Third car from the wall.  _

Without further ado, I started walking towards the direction Jinyoung gave me to find his car. 

Why did it have to be me to walk to them? Can’t he just bring Jinri towards the elevator to save us some time? Ugh. 

And what’s it with the majority of the cars here colored black? Are black cars the new trend right now for people to buy the same colors? What does an Audi even look like? I know all the muscles in a human body but I can’t distinguish cars of different brands for the love of whatever. I hate myself sometimes. 

_ From: PJY _

_ What’s taking you so long?  _

_ To: PJY  _

_ I’m walking.  _

_ Are you guys really here already?  _

_ From: PJY  _

_ If we’re not here now, then why can I see your forehead creased while looking at your phone? _

Jinyoung’s last message made me shoot my head up quickly and it made me feel as if a vein popped inside my neck. I can picture him laughing at my misfortune.  _ What a way to embarrass myself in front of my favorite actor.  _

I kept walking to the left side of the parking lot when a car honking made me jump out of shock. “What the fuck?!” 

The window on the driver’s side rolled down, showing Jinyoung’s disapproving look at me. “I don’t want you cursing in front of my Jinri, okay Eunbyeol-ssi?” 

I bit my lip as I mentally reprimanded myself. “Sorry,” bowing my head, I apologized to him.

“Jinri’s at the back,” he told me the moment I reached to his side. “Her therapist is on the eighth floor.” He reminded me while I opened the back door to get to his daughter. “Just text me if something goes wrong.” 

“Don’t worry, I got this.” 

With a smile, I greeted Jinri. “Jinri-yah! How are you, beautiful?”

Jinri gave me a cheeky smile, affecting me with her bubbly mood. “Let’s go?” She excitedly gave me a nod. 

But of course, before leaving the car completely, I made her do one last thing first. “Say goodbye to  _ daddy _ first.” 

That caught Jinyoung’s attention, who is currently typing something on his phone. 

I watched as Jinri gave Jinyoung a wave goodbye and got surprised when Jinyoung sweetly smiled at his little girl and gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, baby. For now, just enjoy first with Eunbyeol unnie, okay?” 

Before getting far from the car, I knocked lightly on Jinyoung’s window. When he rolled it down, with a smile I assured him: 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Jinri. Be careful on the way, Jinyoung.” 

I can see in his eyes that he’s touched with my words but he chose to feign ignorance instead, making me laugh inwardly at his stubbornness. 

“You’re using  _ banmal _ on me again, Yoon Eunbyeol.”

I tilted my head as if I didn’t understand what he just said. “We’re the same age. I don’t have to use formal language on you, Park Jinyoung.” 

The way one side of his lips curved upward didn’t miss my sight. “Are you really a fan of mine?” 

I shrugged, and felt myself forming a pout on my face. “I don’t know… do you think I’m really a fan of yours and not your friend, Jackson’s?” 

I laughed at the way his face scrunched when I mentioned his friend’s name. “Never mind.” 

_ Who’d think one of South Korea’s top actors is actually a childish person?  _ Not me. 

“You’ll be late for Jinri’s appointment. I’ll fetch her later.” 

Without saying anything more, he sped away from us, leaving me with a small smile on my lips. 

Looks like I’ll be having loads of fun in my new job. 


End file.
